


[Podfic] Bad Aftertaste

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, dick as an older brother, jason's bruce issues are always present, jason's complicated family relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Jason swung the side of his fist into the wall, denting the plaster and releasing a puff of white dust. He couldn't keep his head up. It weighed a hundred pounds.“Oh, yeah, this looksgreat,” Dick said.





	[Podfic] Bad Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Aftertaste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040814) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/BadAftertaste/Bad%20Aftertaste.mp3)  
  
| 31 MB | 0:47:38  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/BadAftertaste/Bad%20Aftertaste.m4b) | 34 MB | 0:47:38


End file.
